BEHIND THE SCENE
by obs29
Summary: Semua menyalahkannya. Semua kecewa padanya. Namun, adakah mereka tau jika ia kerap kali menangis karnanya? Based on chanbaek and byuntae issue. A little bit of shounen-ai. Wanna read?


'_**Diam memang tak menyelesaikan masalah. Namun, diam lebih berarti dibanding bicara tapi tak didengar.'**_

_'Bitch.' _

_'Jerk.' _

_'Bastard.' _

**Tes. **

Air mata kembali turun dari kedua netra bening milik Baekhyun. Ia segera menghapusnya kemudian menutup gadget digenggamannya. Entah, sudah berapa kali iris coklatnya mengeluarkan air mata yang seharusnya ia simpan karna imej-nya adalah sang happy virus.

Baekhyun tau, ia merupakan seorang pria dan pria tak menangis. Namun, kali ini ia benar-benar merasa terluka dan dikhianati. Ia ingin marah. Namun, pada siapa?

Ia kecewa.

Sungguh, sangat kecewa.

Tidak, ia bukannya kecewa pada fansnya yang dulu memuja dan menyemangatinya tapi kini berbalik arah menyerang, mencaci makinya. Tidak sama sekali. Baekhyun tau bukan hanya dia yang sakit disini. Baekhyun mengerti bagaimana rasanya dikhianati karna ia sedang mengalaminya juga.

Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, dia sering bertanya pada benaknya, mengapa ia terlalu rapuh. Mengapa ia terlalu lemah untuk berbicara yang sebenarnya. Mengapa ia tak mampu untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya serta hati fans yang setia untuknya.

Walaupun begitu, ia juga merasa sedih dengan apa yang fans ucapkan dan perlakuan mereka terhadapnya. Ia tak munafik, hatinya merasa kacau. Dulu, sebelum kejadian ini berlangsung, ia sempat percaya jika baek stan pasti percaya padanya dan berada di balik punggung untuk selalu mendukungnya.

Tapi, kenyataan menamparnya.

Berbagai hujatan, hinaan dan caci maki kini diberikan untuknya. Yang menyakitkan bukanlah kata-kata kasar itu, namun yang mengatakannyalah yang membuatnya hancur tak tersisa.

Benar. Lucu sekali ketika ia sadar jika orang-orang yang dulu mengatakan mencintainya kini menghempaskan dirinya ke palung kehancuran paling dalam.

Baekhyun tak marah. Lelaki itu tak marah. Ia tau, satu-satunya orang yang patut disalahkan disini adalah dirinya.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun tersenyum miris ketika hatinya berdenyut ngilu saat melihat banyaknya fans dibawah sana yang meneriaki namanya dengan bahasa kotor. Ia hanya berucap lirih namun tulus tapi sayangnya tak ada yang mendengar.

'Mianhe.'

.

.

.

.

* * *

BEHIND THE SCENE

Disc: All cast belong to God but the story is mine.

Rated: T

Pair: Chanbaek.

Warn: shounen-ai. Yaoi, BL. Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, diksi tak sesuai dan eyd tak sempurna.

Dont read if dislike Yaoi, k?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol ketika melihat teman sekamarnya kini tengah tertidur dengan suhu yang sangat dingin. Bahkan, dirinya sendiri yang tahan dingin merasa menggigik sedikit apalagi Baekhyun yang semua orang tau jika lelaki mungil itu sama sekali tak bersahabat dengan dingin.

Dengan perlahan pemuda yang paling tinggi di Exo setelah keluarnya Krispun menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap dengan menggenggam ipad pemberian polar light-dulu. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi fans sehingga apapun pemberian mereka pasti akan ia pakai atau ia makan. Apapun termasuk hal yang tak disukainya sekalipun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Entahlah, ia harus berkata apa lagi sekarang. Ini mungkin sudah sekian kalinya ia menemukan Baekhyun tertidur dengan lelehan air mata yang mengering semenjak berita tentangnya an Taeyeon-sunbaenim tersebar luas ditambah lagi klarifikasi dari perusahaan agency yang membuat baek stan kini mencaci maki lelaki mungil itu.

Pemuda bermarga Park itupun menumpukan kakinya di lantai kemudian menatap wajah Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin pucat. Tubuh mungilnyapun kini terlihat ringkih dan semakin kurus. Baekhyun benar-benar kacau. Ia tak lagi makan dengan benar dan mengurus dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, sifat happy virusnyapu kini ikut menguap entah kemana.

Hati-hati, Chanyeol mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Pemuda yang kerap kali bertingkah aneh itu menyusuri semua bagian wajah Baekhyun dari kedua mata yang biasanya akan berbentuk bulan sabit jika dirinya tersenyum dulu, bulu mata milik lelaki mungil itu yang entah bagaimana caranya tumbuh dengan sangat lentik, bentuk hidungnya yang mampu membuat para yeoja menjerit iri ditambah lagi bibir kissable yabg berwarna soft pink alami.

Semuanya sangat indah. Sungguh, terlampau sempurna.

Namun sayang, keindahan itu kini tertutupi oleh awan mendung yang kini memayungi Byun satu ini. Jujur saja, Chanyeol ingin teriak mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan menjahit semua mulut sialan yang seenaknya menyakiti hati si mungil nan manis ini.

Tapi sayang, kenyataan tak pernah sejalan dengan apa yang kita inginkan bukan?

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, iapun mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan kemudian menaikkan suhu ruangan sebelum keluar dan berbicara pada Taeyeon-sunbaenim.

Ia hanya tak ingin, keadaan semakin membunuh jiwa sang penyanyi.

...

Taeyeon tau jika pada akhirnya pasti seperti ini.

Leader SNSD itu telah memperkirakan jika konsekuensi yang harus ia dan Baekhyun terima pasti seperti ini. Dihujat dan dihina. Cih

Taeyeon tak terlalu pusing akan dirinya yang di bully oleh fans dari adik kesayangannya itu namun, ia khawatir akan sang adik yang masih awam dalam hal seperti ini.

Baekhyun itu naif. Ia terlalu percaya pada fans jika mereka selalu mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi.

Wanita yang kini tengah memakai kemeja pink dengan sweater kebesaran berwarna peach yang bertuliskan i dont care serta short pants yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, kini tengan berada di sebuah restoran pasta-vivapolo-karna janjinya dengan seseorang.

Ia sudah menerka apa yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang B-

"Mian membutmu menunggu, sunbaenim." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara baritonenya yang khas. Pemuda jangkung itupun membungkuk dan kemudian duduk dihadapan Taeyeon.

Taeyeon hanya tersenyum ramah merespon perlakuan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Panggil aku Noona saja, Chanyeol-ssi." ujar Taeyeon.

"Baiklah Noona. Tapi, jangan bubuhkan -ssi dibelakang namaku juga, ne?" Chanyeol nyengir yang dibalas anggukan oleh Taeyeon. "Kupikir Noona pasti sudah tau maksud dari aku mengajak Noona untuk bertemu hari ini."

Taeyeon kembali mengangguk.

"Noona, bisakah anda menghentikan semua ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Taeyeon mendesah lelah. Iapun menggeleng penuh penyesalan. "Mian Chanyeol, tapi ini semua bukan kehendak Noona"

"Tidakkah kalian berdua sama-sama tertekan? Kenapa kalian harus menyetujuinya dan melakukannya sampai saat ini?"

"Kau harus tau Chanyeol. Dunia hiburan bukannya dunia germelap nan menyenangkan namun dunia penuh kekejaman eksistensi. Kau mungkin belum menyadarinya, namun jika kita tak memiliki sesuatu untuk bertahan, kau akan keluar dengan cara yang tak terhormat."

"Aku tau, Noona. Kris hyung sudah menunjukkannya padaku." pandangan mata Chanyeol menyanyu. "Namun, adilkah ini jika kalian dihujat untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak pernah kalian lakukan?"

Taeyeon tersenyum miris. "Kami memang dihujat Yeol, tapi jika ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menutupi keburukan perusahaan dan mempertahankan nama baiknya, kami tak memiliki pilihan-

-kami tak bisa egois Chanyeol. Kami memikirkan kalian juga, jika berita 'itu' sampai tersebar apa yang akan terjadi? Bisakah kau membayangkannya?"

Hening.

"Kami memang sakit dan kecewa tapi setidaknya kami telah melakukan sesuatu yang mampu menyelamatkan perusahaan untuk kali ini. Walaupun kami tau, bangkai jika ditutupi pasti baunya akan tercium juga. "

Taeyeon menghela nafas.

"Aku tak apa, sungguh. Aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan menghadapinya. Sebaiknya, kau jagalah Baekhyun. Ialah yang paling terluka disini. Bujuklah dia untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti menulis di akun media sosialnya. Kau tau, aku khawatir akan isu yang beredar tentang emm...bunga krisa itu."

"Berita itu memang benar, Noona." Chanyeol menggeram. "Akupun tak mengerti mengapa ada seseorang sejahat itu padanya."

"Tenanglah, Yeol. Fans benar-benar mencintai anak itu sehingga mereka pasti merasakan di khianati ketika tau jika orang yang dicintainya memiliki orang lain. Akupun pasti melakukan hal yang sama jika orang yang kupuja memiliki kekasih. Itu hanya bentuk dari kekecewaan, sabarlah. Suatu saat nanti, orang-orang pasti tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Taeyeon tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku mengerti. " Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Gomawo Noona."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, makanlah yang banyak. Kau seperti tengkorak hidup, tau." ucap Suho. Kini seluruh member Exo-k tengah makan malam di dapur dorm.

"Ini sudah banyak, Hyung." jawab Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itupun kembali memakan makanannya dengan hening berbanding terbalik dengan kebiasaanya yang tak pernah diam.

Member yang lain menatap Baekhyun sendu. Walaupun menyebalkan, sungguh mereka merindukan teriakan membahana Baekhyun, ucapan jahilnya, tawa lepas nan tulus serta aura semangat yang selalu disebarkannya.

Merekapun juga ikut sedih. Tapi apa yang mampu mereka lakukan? Para fans diluar sana terlanjur percaya dan jika mereka bicara sekalipun, eksistensi merekalah bayarannya.

Kai dan Sehun yang magnaepun tiba-tiba beranjak dan kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyalurkan kekuataan. Mereka berdua sangat amat menyayangi hyung manisnya satu ini-lupakan Luhan dan Kyungsoo-biar bagaimanapun jahilnya Baek-hyun, mereka tau pada akhirnya ialah yang akan menawarkan pundaknya pertama kali ketika mereka lelah akan bebannya menjadi seorang bintang.

"Hiks...hiks."

Isakan lirih itu cukup untuk membuat waktu terasa berhenti sejenak. Ketiga member yang tersisapu refleks untuk bangkit dan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun-juga. Isakan itu, adakah ribuan polar lighg mengetahuinya?

"Hyung. Berhentilah mencoba kuat." ujar Kai. Jemarinya menghapus lelehan kristal yang membasahi pipu putih Baekhyun. "Kau harus tau jika suatu saat nanti dunia semakin kejam padamu, masih ada kami yang akan setia memeluk dan menjadi tempat sandaramu." lanjutnya.

Hening.

Hening.

"Hiks...kapan kau belajar menjadi sepuitis ini hiks, Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyumannya walaupun isakan kecil masih mengikutinya.

Kai mendengus. "Kau itu hyung! Aku sudah berlatih tau untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu namun ini responmu?" Kai menelusupka kepalanya diceruk leher Baekhyun. "Menyebalkan."

Sontak, pernyataan Kai tadi mengundang tawa dari member lainnya termasuk Baekhyun. Merekapun mererat pelukan mereka mencoba untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka ber6 akan selalu ada disana. Saling menguatkan ketika kenyataan menampar lebih keras lagi,

...

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia menyusupkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun yang kini tengah berada di tepi jendela yang dibuka oleh Baekhyun lebar-lebar. Baekhyunpun tersenyum tipis ketika sadar jika Chanyeollah yang memeluknya,

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang lebih lama lagi sebelum ia redup dan terlupakan." kata Baekhyun. Pandangan matanyapun tertuju kearah ribuan kerlap kerlip bintang yang kinj tengah bersinar terang.

"Kau lebih bersinar, tau." ucap Chanyeol. _Chessy. _

Baekhyun merona hebat kemudian mendengus. "Itu dulu, Yeollie."

Chanyeol tersentak dan kemudian membalikkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun kehadapannya. "Bagiku, dulu dan sekarang sama saja. Kau masih bersinar terang."

"Bagimu. Tapi tidak dengan para pendukungku. Mereka telah terlanjur kecewa dan tak ada yang mampu mengembalikkannya."

"Baek, tidakkah kau tau jika masih ada polar light yang mendukungmu? Tidakkah kau sadar jika shipper kita selalu membelamu?" Baekhyun terbelalak. "Kumohon, katakanlah sesuatu, Baek. Katakan sesuatu di akun sosmedmu. Jangan diam begini."

Baekhyun menunduk. "Aku tak bisa, Yeol."

"Why?"

"Aku tak mau menyakiti mereka lebih dari ini. Jika aku meminta maaf itu sama saja jika aku mengakui hak yang sebenarnya tak pernah kulakukan. Aku tak bisa."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Inilah yang pemuda Park itu tak sukai dari pemuda mungil dihadapannya. Keras kepala. "Jadi?"

"Aku hanya akan menunggu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti mereka pasti tau apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi."

"Tatap mataku, Baek."

Baekhyunpun mendongakkan kepalanya. Irisnya bertemu dengan iris milik Chanyeol.

"Kau tau jika aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi, kan?" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tau jika aku siap kapanpun jika kau membutuhkan batu pijakan, kan?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Jangan bersedih."

_Chup!_

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terkejut dengan kecupan manis dan singkat dari Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Chanyeol yang mampu membuat Baekhyun merona hebat sebelum mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka dalam ciuman panjang yang mampu menghangatkan hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kamipun mencintaimu, Baek-oppa." _

FIN.

A/n: ahhhh, akhirnya selesai juga!ini dibuatnya ngebut loh jadi maaf kalo rada gaje. Ini obs buatnya karna obs sedih baca atau denger banyak baek stan yang negbully baek ampe parah gitu. Obs juga baek stan dan walaupun masih baru obs sayang banget sama baby baek. Awalnya waktu denger baekyeon dating obs nangis serius, frustasi banget ampe dimarah ibu berkali-kali. Tapi waktu malemnya pas buka facebook dan nyari pelarian, ada artikel dari allkpop tntang kasus Kris sama SM udh hampir selesai, nah pas itu obs jadi mikir kok rasanya janggal banget ya. Bukannya apa, coba deh perhatiin baekyeon dating pas kasus Kris udh mau selesai belum lagi, SM langsung konfirmasi bilang kalo mereja udh jalan 4 bulan padahal kan waktu itu exo mau comeback. Aneh gak sih? Kayak pasti ada sesuatu nih *muka serius* ya itu pemikiran obs ya, terserah kalian sih, kita kan gatau kenyataannya. Tapi, serius jangan bully Baekhyun tolong. Kita Baek-stan dan para penggemar exopun dulu pasti pernah mengagunggnya agungkan mereka kan?jadi tolong coba deh pasti sakit juga rasanya dulu kalian dipuna tapi kini di hujat kayak gitu hiks *nangis guling2* obs juga sakit hati kok tapi obs lebih sakit hati kalo liat polar light pada bully baek. Serius itu nusuk banget. *nunjuk dada* /eh

Yasudahlah. Maafkan an dari obs yang tak sempurna ini yaaa, terima kasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Mari kita saling menghargai satu sama lain. Gomawo!^^

Review ne?^^ *kedip genit*

Ketjup, **Obs29. **


End file.
